League of Scandinavian Restorists
|- | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | Motto For a new day. ---- |- ! Location | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | Radhuset, Slussen, Gamla stan, Linnake, Kotiburg, Soujela, T-Centralen |- ! Capital Station | T-Centralen |- ! Official language(s) | Swedish, Finnish, Dutch, English, Norwegian, Danish |- ! Official Religion(s) | N/A |- ! Short name | New Scandinavia/The League |- ! Demonym | Swede, Finn, Norwegians, Leaguemen |- ! Government | Minority Rule Confederal Republic |- ! - President | Niklas Johannes |- ! - Legislature type | Inter-Station Assembly |- ! Population | 1257 Swedes 1096 Finns 932 Norwegians |- ! Currency | Pre-War 5.56 and 5.45 Rounds |- ! |} The League of Scandinavian Restorists, or, "New Scandinavia", jokingly called "Scamsies" are a large group of refugees from all across Scandinavia after The Great War. Four of their eight stations have been given adoptive names in Finnish, the four being Linnake, Kotiburg, Soujela, and Rauharivi. These names were specifically given as a sign of goodwill by President Niklas Johannes, showing Finns (And Norwegians) that the domineering Swede population, despite their size, were equal and overall welcoming to their neighbors. ''Military The League of Scandinavian Restorists Majority of the populace takes a militaint role, about 67% (2183). Despite this, though, recruitment is strictly volunteee, but the president warrants conscription in times of intense conflict. Given these large numbers, New Scandinavian Forces needed a weapon that was easy to mass-produce, while being fairly reliable in close-quarters-combat, given the width of the average Metro tunnel. Luckily, New Scandinaivan researchers, being little more than bookworms, happened upon ancient plans for the Sten sub-machine-gun in the National Library of Sweden, and when paring it off with the countless broken AK-5s and Glock-17s lying around, they created the ''Javel, a makeshift SMG perfect for them. While not very accurate at long-range, it shined with it's large magazine, and the insane quantity of 9mm bullets lying around the surface and Metro. Primarily, each New Scandinavian soldier carries one of these beauties. But, it wasn't without it's flaws. It was bulky, inaccurate, and jammed rather often, more than often simply spitting out perfectly good rounds. But, their simple design and ease on the resources allowed them to become one of the most common weapons around the Metro. ''Economy/Infrastructure '' The League prides themselves in their relatively stable economy, which hit many bumps in the road to stabilization. Many "merchants" and "traders" found ways to create makeshift 5.56 rounds, and often sold them for the same price as genuine rounds. New Scandinavians were dubbed as "Cheap" or, "Liars" by other factions, given that they were trying to pass pseudo rounds off as the real deal, deliberately or not. Ever since that bump in 2027 they haven't experienced any other major declines, other than the time that hordes of mutants invaded through Hornstull and made their way into League territory, back before Javels were mass-produced. Streets were filled with the blood of mutants and humans alike, until the checkpoint between Kotiburg and Soujela was founded. There they managed to stop the hordes, and once the Javel was a common sight among New Scandinavia's ranks, they pushed them from their homes, back to the surface. Ever since then Kotiburg has been rather mundane, with even bandits a rare sight. Back on the topic of Economy though, the League's workforce is powered by those who wish for a secure, and healthy environment, and those who weren't willing to fight for it were willing to sustain it via upkeep. Given that they are based in an area that once housed an incredible population, New Scandinavia is known for it's major export of filters and gas masks, along with small-arms. They are self-sustaining, most of this provided by the pluthera of generators in T-Centralen, a very industrial and modern city-station. Conditions "I'd rather live with the Russians than these fanatics." "Really Vidar? It's not too bad... Minus the taxation." Two New Scandinavians discussing Slussen's conditions. While the League's overall strong military and stable economy are good, they come at a price. At stations such as T-Centralen and Gamla Stan, taxation was rather easy to deal with, (Albeit people still complained) but poorer stations barely could keep up with the "bullet every month" tariff. But, others felt that no matter how high the taxes got, security and, relatively healthy housing, were worth much more than a bullet.